(ENGLISH) Ultimate Spider-Man What If?: Spider-Man & Kitty Pryde
by ImTheStoryteller
Summary: Spider-Man and Kitty Pryde never ended their relationship in an alternate universe: Earth 1611. The story takes place during"The Death Of Spider-Man" and after it in the Ultimate Universe.
1. Left To Die

_**New York - Night**_

_**Peter Parker's POV**_

* BAM *

Come on ... genetically altered spider that bit me, you came and turned me into Spider-Man, you who -OW- totally ruined my life, you're the reason why I am here with a gunshot wound, -OW- many thanks, the least you can do ... is give me strength ... to get my ass out of here and ...

I have to get ... to a hospital ... oh god, I would like to thank the other superheroes in here thinking I'm dead ... or leave me here to bleed to death ... anyway ... I thank you sarcastically ... did I mention ... how much this hurt? Because if I haven't ... it hurts a lot. Ok ... let's assume that the other superheroes are ... very busy with a battle to avoid the destruction of the earth ... that it's more important than a simple ... bleeding to death ... teenager... let's assume the Captain America paid me my insane and ... amazing act of courage to save his life, leaving me here ... to die ... –ow- ...

Ok, hospital, but this ... is the end, you know that right? This is where ... I take off the mask and show the world ... who I am. I can not go to the hospital without ... unmasking. Everyone will know who I really am ... in the morning. Or was ... because I'm sure ... I can no longer remain being Spider-Man. It was because ... sounds funny, I can not be Spider-Man and Peter Parker. I can not do this once it is discovered, which is a shame because this was really working for me. As you can see (I'll cover the wounds with my web) * thwapp * ugh ... of course, that this was the way of how it would end for me. *Thwapp * Well, that should keep my insides inside ... until i ... oh no ... there they are ... Norman Osborn with the most powerful villains I've faced ... gotta go ... for them ... -Nnn-.

* * *

_**New York - Night – **_

_**Peter Parker's House**_

_**Human Torch POV**_

Hey, Bobby look, a note: "Get out of the house immediately and call as soon as they get a safe place. Why not bring your phone with you? "Because you do not take your phone with you?" Bobby asked, because if I do I will melt it when I'm on flames, i walked toward the door as we speak –"Get a safe place? That sounds cryptic" Bobby said –"You're who did not want a normal life"-"I wanted to kiss a girl" Bobby replied. We opened the door and immediately we see a lot of people outside the house ... wait ... –"Can I help you?"- I ask with serious look –"What's this?" Bobby Asks, is a man of brown hair, for some reason does not lead shirt and is in the mid of all them, we put an angry look to them –"Peter Parker. Take him out. Now"- Says the Man, wait ... I know who they are, the Sinister Six! –"I Know who you are. You are Norman Osborn"-"I've said Peter Parker. Now" - Norman Osborn says -A better idea, you go away fast from here ..."- 'I wrapped up in flames –"…or you will have to paint new eyebrows" - Norman becomes the Green Goblin and we yell at each other, we attacked with fire, causing a clash of our powers.

Norman could not fight my flare, it seems that I'm hurting him, although difficult to know when he can also be covered with fire, increasing the temperature of my flames quickly and let him breathe again even throw another flare -yes! Do you feel that?! - All of a sudden I hear Bobby –"Johnny watch out!"- I turn and see a huge hand –"sand? What will you do? make my underwear itch?" - I say as I smile… -Ufff ! - The Sandman crushes me with his huge sand fist, I have sand in my mouth ... and my whole body in general ... -caff - after vomiting sand I see as electro attacks Bobby with a shot of electricity and the impact falls, I have to help -¡Flam -! - I could not even finish the sentence, the sandman me crushed again!

_**Narrator**_

Bobby, aka Iceman returns to the bout and faces Vulture, Kraven, Electro and Sandman –"Seriously, how all these kids with powers are here? they knew we were coming?" - Vulture said while flying with his robotic wings, Electro flies to Bobby to attack –"They do not know, see the look on their faces? Ice? Fire? Really?"- Electro said and immediately threw a lightning towards Iceman, this goes flying into one of the houses near the fight. –"Osborn is alive"- says Sandman seeing the Green Goblin defeated –"yeah but, wow"-Vulture says surprised -"I don't understand, this is the right place or not?" - says Sandman –"Yes, this is the right place, the guy must be hidden as a-"-Vulture is interrupted by Kraven –"All neighbors have called the authorities, they are coming-", Electro looks around –"Well, then you'd better get moving. Parker?!" - The group of villains see at the young superhero that they were looking for, standing in the middle of the street watching at them, Vulture can't wait and take his wings flying rapidly towards Spider-Man –" Do you know what you did to my life?! – Vulture yelled while preparing to attack, but then Peter shot his web toward the face of the Vulture, and with a superhuman effort by the pain of the bullet is embedded, rotates on its axis and sends the villain in the air, full of sweat and anger challenges remaining villains ... –"Who's Next?" -

* * *

_**Kitty Pryde's House**_

_**Kitty Pryde POV**_

Ugh! There is nothing to do and Peter don't answer the phone ... well, he never really answers, anyway, I'm going to watch the TV for a while- "Norman Osborn, who calls himself the Green Goblin just killed the Doctor Otto Octavius, who had previously been with Norman Osborn in several of their crimes, it is unknown why the villain decided to kill one of their own, and it's also unknown where the group of criminals is directed, we recommend close the doors and windows of their homes and call the authorities to spot suspicious activity "- No ... Peter!"-

* * *

**Hello! I am TheStoryTeller! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new FanFiction, I hope you liked it :D this chapter showed many things that already happened in the comic of Ultimate Spider-Man in "Death of Spider-Man," but from now on there will be less scenes and dialogues of the comics, I assure you ;) let me your reviews on Fanfiction I want to hear you.**

**Also, I have to thank the two reviewers (for now I hope) of my Spanish version of the story for their comments. From now on I will translate the chapters of the Spanish version for you all and upload both Spanish and English ffs at the same time :) . If I had mistakes you can tell me at your reviews or MPs and I will re-upload the chapter :) (if it don't broke the story favs/reviews of course, im still new at this page lol).**


	2. The Showdown

**_New York - Night_**

**_On the streets_**

The night was silent in New York, the streets were empty, the doors of the businesses were closed as all the windows of New Yorkers, in the middle of the street comes to spotting a female figure, is Kitty Pryde who calls Brooklyn to help the boy she loves.

-As Norman Osborn may be alive ?! Peter told me that he had been shot in the head, hell, I hope it's not too late ... damn! it was easier when i haved transport with the X-Men- the nervous teen thought

* * *

**_New York_**

**_Outside the Peter Parker's House_**

The young hero was wounded with four dangerous supervillains figures, Peter needed to break up the fight, do not know how much longer endure that day.

-Earn time- thought Peter

\- "SHIELD and the other heroes are right behind me, I'm talking about all of them: Iron-Man, Thor, Captain America, the giant guy, the purple arrow guy, the guy with that ... uh, flashing thing ..." - He lied

-Don't Let them know you're about to fall-

\- "If you guys surrender I'll make them know. I'll make the-"

\- "Bullshit" - interrupted Electro

\- "Excuse me?" - Asked Peter Nervous

\- "Yes, you're right" -Added Kraven

-Uh, Oh-

\- "Check it out, he's a disaster" Said Kraven confident

\- "Get him!" - Shouted Sandman

The villains were ready to attack Peter, Kraven quickly fired, to which Peter drew back and fell on the floor in front of a hydrant Peter stood and took his chance, quickly as the shot was still above he kicked to the head of the hydrant and used his super strength to direct water toward the group of villains.

Peter did not stop there, he knew that would not stop them, so he fired a web to the chest of the weakend Electro (the villain most affected by water) and pulled him, hitting him in the face as hard as he could, knocking him out, Peter sweating fatigue and pain saw the crowd that formed in his neighborhood

\- "Someone might call 911? I do not think... I'm fine here ... I think I've been shot "-Said the drawn superhero

In the crowd people began to call the police, and when Peter thought it was all over ...

\- "Spider-Man! Watch out! "- said a child from the crowd

The arachnid turned to see Sandman drowing him in sand, Peter struggled to stay upright and alive, but Sandman was fast and soon covered the superhero to the head, that was when Peter used all the strength he had to get his hand from the sand and shoot a web at one of the houses to escape from the villain, the spider would swing when Vulture flew full speed and kicked launched Spider-Man against the roof of a car, bouncing. He fell on the ground, quickly got up to see the Vulture throw two grenades

-Shit, forgot he does that- thought - " run!" - Warned the crowd

Peter quickly made a giant web shield to try to catch grenades, one of which passed over the webs exploiting sore against teen who flew through the air to fall to the ground, leaving him even getting Sandman made a giant fist and hit sand the spider, who hit a mailbox.

-"Where The hell are the police? The X-Men? Should call Peter Ki—"- thought before being interrupted by one of his neighbors

\- "Peter? You Peter Parker? The kid from May Parker? Come-come with me if you want to live"-Said the woman

Then Sandman appeared ready to crush the young superhero when suddenly Electro shot at him-"What did you do?" - Asked the surprised Vulture

\- "There are only a number of things that I will endure from a 13 year old who knows he had to die ten minutes ago. If Osborn is down then this is mine "- Said the villain

\- "That wasn't right " - Said Sandman annoyed

\- "Oh stop crying, you are okay" - Said Electro

\- "Then take the shot"- insisted impatient Vulture

\- "I want to see his face when I do it, I want to see it" Said Electro winning feeling

\- "Electro I want tell you ... you were my greatest enemy and it was an honor to fight you, oh no, wait, that wasn't you, I barely thought about you a second time" - Spider-Man Said

\- "I hope you enjoyed it, w-" said Electro before being interrupted by the impact of a bullet on his chest

It was a shot of Peter's Aunt May, who for a call from one of her neighbors returned to New York worried about her nephew


End file.
